Princess of Light
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: With mutants growing into a larger population, The Imperious Condescension has decided to keep one as a pet. Young Yunira Montey has lived under the boot of High-bloods for sweeps, but now that her dancestor, Lindra, has freed her, what adventures lay in wait for Yunira? Rated for extreme violence, pailing, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to contain a lot of triggers (no pun intended). It contains violence, pailing, abuse, and torture. If any of these make you uncomfortable, please don't read it.**

Alternia. This planet had been in the middle of a war for sweeps. There had been a growing population of mutant bloods lately, and the Imperious Condescension knew it, and hated it. The hemospectrum was already a problem in itself, but now more and more mutants were being made and hatched by rebels.

One certain said mutant stood before her Imperious Condescension with a glare. She stood at around 5'3 and sported no sign of her own. Her clothing consisted of a white and black body suit and a red cape. Her hair was black and in a half-Mohawk with horns that protruded from the sides of her head and flipped up a bit like a female gazelle, or 'deer-beast'.

This troll's name was Lindra. She was a white blood. A white blood who, at the moment, wasn't very happy.

"Miss Condesce," she said with a confident voice. "As a troll civilian of Alternia, I believe I deserve to bear a grub of my own." This earned a laugh. The queen smirked down at her subject.

"Why would I ever allow a mutant-blood to continue their bloodline?" Lindra glowered.

"I have been loyal," she said. "I have worked and bled for my queen and was raised by a high cobalt-blood. I believe myself to be a worthy enough subject to have my bloodline continued."

"Just because the Marquise Mindfang took you under her wing don't make you any sort of a big-shot. It certainly doesn't make you any more than a worthless lowblood. The fact that you aren't a slave yet is still beyond me." The white blood twitched.

"Aranea has acted as a luscus under your own permission. If I was to not be allowed to procreate, why was I allowed to live?" The Condesce sighed a bit. This mutant wouldn't let up would she?

Wait…

The Condesce smirked suddenly. She looked down at Lindra and grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "You want a grub so badly? Fine. However there is a condition." Lindra's ears perked up a bit. "The grub will be raised by me for its first 3 sweeps. After that, you may take her and stay with her for 1 sweep. When that sweep is over, however," the queen smirked, "you must give yourself completely to me. As a slave, you shall serve me and take whatever punishment or treatment I give you." Lindra's eyes widened as she stared up at the queen. This… this was exactly the opposite of what she wanted.

"I… I don't…"

"Oh? You really aren't too desperate for a grub then, are you?" Lindra looked up at her and bit her lip.

"Fine." The Condesce smirked. Good.

…

A young troll girl ran through the halls of the palace. This troll's name was Yunira. She had long, uneven black hair and tiny little horns resembling that of a deer-beast. She wore a small red wrap-around dress and no shoes. She hated wearing shoes. They hurt her feet.

She bolted through the halls. Today was the day. Her ancestor, Lindra, was here. It had been a whole sweep since Yunira had seen her last.

Yunira kept running before she suddenly ran into something hard. She cried out as she fell back and she feared for the worst as she looked up. With relief, she saw it was only The Grand High-blood. He looked down at her with a raised brow as she stood and bowed low in respect. High-bloods were revered and respected.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said timidly. "I didn't mean to-" She was suddenly picked up and placed upon the giant's shoulder. He seemed to smile a little, but he quickly hid it. Yunira smiled as well. He had always been gentle with her. Yes, she knew of what his job and position entailed, but he never did try to hurt her.

"Don't MOTHERFUCKING worry about it," he said gruffly as he continued walking. He was heading towards the Condesce's courtroom to meet with everyone. He carried Yunira along until he put her down at the door. Once the doors opened, Yunira gasped in excitement. They were here!

Yunira ran directly into the arms of her smiling ancestor. Lindra had been waiting with her matesprit, Cronus and her moirail, Psionic. Lindra held her descendant with firm and gentle arms and spun.

"I missed you so!" she yelled happily. "Yunira, are you ready to go?" Yunira looked up at her in confusion. "You didn't know? Darling today is the day you can leave with me."

The girl's eyes widened in astonishment. She had not been told of this. Her guardian, Condesce, never really spoke to her unless she was giving an order or… well it didn't matter. Lindra smiled and nuzzled the girl before a booming voice interrupted them.

"So this is when the little leech leaves me?" it asked. Lindra looked over to see Condesce skulking towards them. Yunira squeaked and hid her face in Lindra's chest. Condesce smirked and crossed her arms. "Well I can't say I'm upset. She's a bothersome little bitch anyway."

"She's twice the troll you'll ever be, batter-bitch!" Lindra yelled in anger. Condesce crooked a brow and crossed her arms.

"Noted, little mutant," she said in a disgusted tone. Lindra blinked, confused of what that meant, but she didn't care now. Yunira had to go pack.

Yunira was in her room, putting together a bag of all her things. She was excited. She'd never been outside the palace, but she was leaving so suddenly. It was so odd, but she wasn't complaining.

"Bet you think you're gonna be a big shot." Yunira squeaked in surprise as she turned to face the Condesce, who stood at the door. She scrambled before kneeling, like she had been taught.

"C-can I do anything for you, Miss Condesce?" she asked carefully. Condesce laughed and walked closer.

"No," she gloated. "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you do in this life, you won't ever be happy." Yunira's eyes widened as she stood up. "You'll most likely be poor and sad with no one to love you or mourn your death." The Condesce laughed and Yunira's fists clenched.

"You're wrong!" she yelled, catching the attention of the queen. "I'll be happy! I'll have an amazing life!"

"You'll be filled with sorrow by the time you're 9 sweeps old!"

"I'll find my happiness!" Yunira shouted as she threw a small rock at the queen, catching her shoulder. Yunira gasped.

She had just struck the queen.

Condesce's eyes burned with rage as she walked over and slapped the child hard enough to send her to the floor. Yunira cried out as Condesce began relentlessly kicking her.

"You are insolent! Worthless! Mutant! You're a stain on my fucking boot!" The Condesce screamed at her as her foot made more and more contact with Yunira's small body. Yunira cried and yelped as she began to beg.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she screamed in pain until the Condesce finally stepped back and stared down at her.

"Now then. Show me you still know your place." She said with a calm voice as she stuck out her foot. "Clean off my boot. I don't want your filthy blood tainting it." Yunira sniffled in pain as she glanced at the white streaks on the Condesce's boot. With a straining hand, she reached for a rag on the floor before she was suddenly kicked once more. "Not with that. Use your tongue like the stupid bark-beast you are." Yunira flinched and shuddered as she reluctantly leaned in, connecting her tongue with Condesce's boot. She tasted rubber, sea-salt, and her own blood.

This went on until the Condesce laughed and moved away. "Get out, you worthless little bitch." Yunira shook and grabbed her bag, running out of the room quickly.

Yunira ran until she was outside and she instantly ran towards Lindra's waiting fly-ship. She jumped into Lindra's arms crying and Lindra's eyes widened. "Yunira? What happened?! Why are you all bruised?!"

"I…I wanna go. Please…" Yunira said as her tears fell.

Once everything was loaded into the cart Lindra picked the girl up again and climbed in, not looking back at the hellish palace. Yunira curled up in Lindra's arms and soon fell asleep, dreaming in her land in Prospit, wearing her gold outfit and running around happily. She wandered into a little golden house and was suddenly halted by another little troll. She smiled at him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a small but fierce voice. He looked angry. He had wild hair and small, nubby horns.

"My name's Yunira," she said with a tiny grin. He shuffled a little before crossing his arms.

"I'm Karkat," he mumbled. "Don't bother asking my color! I won't tell!" Yunira blinked then giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm a mutant, so I won't judge you."

"You're a mutant?"

"Yep!"

"What…" he was about to ask her color, but he stopped himself. She probably didn't want to tell him.

"My blood color's white if you wanted to know," she suddenly said with her smile. Karkat furrowed his brows. He'd never heard of white blood before.

"Mine's…" he stumbled a bit before Yunira suddenly grabbed his hand.

"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "Wanna play?" Karkat blinked then nodded and soon the two were running around, enjoying themselves and each other's company.

Awhile had gone by and Yunira knew she should wake up soon. She sat down on the golden ground and looked at her new friend. He sat in front of her. "Does this mean we're friends now?" he asked. Yunira beamed. He was her first friend ever. She nodded, making him smile for the first time.

"I have to wake up soon," she said sadly. "Will I see you here again?"

"Definitely," he said with confidence. "When you're asleep, look for me. Do you have a pestertroll?"

"No."

"Well when you get one, look me up. I'm carcinoGenetisist."

"Okay! I will!" Yunira stood up with him and suddenly moved to hug him. He went stiff for a moment before reluctantly accepting it. "I'll see you again soon, Karkat!"

"And I'll see you too, Yunira."

 **Yunira: Wake up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back! Welcome back to White Light! I hope you enjoy this story!**

"Yunira!" Lindra shouted out in worry. The girl had probably gone exploring again. There was no reasoning with that child. "Yunira, we need to go!" Soon, the girl ran up to her ancestor and hugged her.

"Lindra! I met someone!" Lindra's eyes widened. "On Prospit! I met a boy!" Lindra visibly relaxed and chuckled.

"Oh good," she said with a smile. "You've made a little friend. Well you can tell me about it later. We need to go, baby. Come on." Lindra lifted the girl and carried her over to the fly ship. Cronus stood there with some bags of clothes and food and such. The three soon went away in the fly ship until Cronus pointed to a nice-looking hive that rested by the sea. He landed in front of it as a tall troll walked out.

He wore what looked like a skeleton body suit and purple shorts. Yunira recognized him as Kurloz, The Grand High-blood's dancestor. Kurloz was carrying a small boy troll in his arms, who was hiding his face from the noise of the ship. Lindra picked Yunira up and walked out of the ship, moving towards Kurloz and smiling at him.

"Kurloz," she regarded him happily. "This is Yunira. I think you'll remember her." The tall troll nodded as the small boy turned his head and looked at Yunira.

"Hi…" he said in a shy voice. Yunira giggled and waved to him.

"Hello," she said. The two were suddenly put down and they both regarded each other hesitantly.

"Yunira," Lindra called softly. "This is Gamzee. You two can hopefully be good friends." Yunira grinned broadly. This was totally okay with her. "Why don't you two go play for a bit while Kurloz, Cronus, and I talk?" Gamzee nodded and the two walked into the hive and into a big respite block.

"This is where I sleep," he said with a big smile. Yunira looked around. There was an indigo recuperacoon in the corner next to a Husktop. Yunira walked over to it and cocked her head to the side. She walked over to it and Gamzee sat on the chair. He went onto Pester-troll and went to the login. "Do you have an account?" he asked. Yunira shook her head. Gamzee grinned as he went to 'create new account'. Yunira bit her lip to think of a name.

"mindfulMartyr," she suddenly said aloud. Gamzee grinned and nodded as she typed it in.

"Mine's terminallyCapricious," he said happily. Yunira thought for a moment about her trip to Prospit.

"Do you know who carcinoGenetisist is?" she asked Gamzee. He grinned and nodded as he typed in the name.

"He's my motherfucking best friend," he said, as he began to set up the chat.

 _mindfulMartyr began trolling carcinoGenetisist._

MM: H7! 7s th7s Karkat?

CG: WHO THE FUCK?

MM: We met last n7ght. On Pros7t, remember?

CG: OH RIGHT. YUNIRA, RIGHT? I REMEMBER YOU NOW.

MM: Oh good! 7 just made my new account. My new fr7end Gamzee helped me.

CG: OH FUCK, YOU'RE WITH HIM? WHEN DID YOU MEET THAT IDIOT?

 _terminallyCapricious began trolling mindfulMartyr and carcinoGenetisist._

TC: HeY, bEsT bRo. HoW's My FaVoRiTe MoThErFuCkEr DoInG?

CG: HEY GAMZEE. WHEN DID YOU MEET YUNIRA?

TC: ShE's MoThErFuCkInG vIsItInG mE, bRo. :0)

TC: HoNk!

CG: WELL SHIT. OKAY THEN. THAT'S ODD.

MM: Well our dancestors know each other, 7t seems.

CG: OH OKAY. I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE. MINE WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE RIGHT NOW. HE'S SO DAMN ANNOYING.

TC: MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy To HeAr It, BrO.

CG: WHATEVER. IT'S FINE.

MM: What's your ancestor's name? Do you have a dancestor?

CG: HE CALLS HIMSELF THE SIGNLESS. AND YES. MY DANCESTOR'S NAME IS KANKRI. HE'S THE ONE WHO IS STILL TALKING MY FUCKING HEAR-TUBES OFF. FUCK IT'S ALWAYS 'TRIGGER' THIS AND 'TRIGGER' THAT. HE WON'T FUCKING GIVE IT UP.

MM: Kankr7's your dancestor? 7 remember h7m! L7ndra knows h7m.

CG: LINDRA'S YOUR DANCESTOR? FUCK. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN SWEEPS. SIGNLESS USED TO BRING HER OVER TO VISIT, BUT HE STOPPED A WHILE AGO.

TC: ThAt'S 'cAuSe ShE gOt A nEw MoThErFuCkInG mAtEsPrIt.

CG: YEAH. THAT CRONUS DOUCHBAG, RIGHT? THAT GUY'S AN ASSHOLE. HE FUCKING FLIRTS WITH KANKRI EVERY TIME HE PASSES BY. HE'S A FUCKING BLISTERING TOOL.

MM: 7 don't th7nk he's that bad… He's really n7ce to L7ndra…

TC: oFf ToPiC, kArBrO, wHeN aRe YoU gOnNa MoThErFuCkInG cOmE aNd ViSiT?

CG: FUCKING. NEVER.

CG: I DON'T PLAN ON LEAVING MY HIVE ANY TIME SOON.

CG: DON'T FUCKING COUNT ON IT.

MM: Oh, come on, Karkat! 7t's not that bad out here! You sound l7ke you could use some fresh a7r!

CG: NO.

It wasn't too long before Gamzee and Yunira heard their names being called from outside.

TC: wElL mOtHeRfUcKiNg LuCk, I aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoTtA gO.

TC: HoNk! ;0)

MM: Okay, Gamzee! 7'll talk to you 7n a few m7nutes.

CG: LATER, FUCK FACE.

TC: HoOoOoOoOoNk!

 _terminallyCapricious has ceased trolling._

MM: What does that mean?

MM: Th7s ?

CG: OH THAT. GAMZEE'S MY MOIRAIL.

MM: What's a mo7ra7l?

CG: SOMEONE WHO IS KIND OF THERE FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO. WE ARE BASICALLY EACH OTHER'S MORAL SUPPORT. THAT'S ALL.

MM: Wow. 7 thought the word for that was 'fr7end'.

CG: IT IS. A MOIRAILLEGIANCE IS SOMETHING DIFFERENT AND MORE PERSONAL.

MM: 7 see… okay well 7 have to go now. 7t was so great to talk to you aga7n! 7'll see you on Prosp7t?

CG: SURE. I WON'T HAVE TO SLEEP FOR A FEW MORE HOURS. TILL THEN?

MM: T7ll then!

 _mindfulMartyr has ceased trolling._

 _carcinoGenetisist has ceased trolling._

Yunira stared at the screen with happiness. She was so excited to have a friend finally! She looked at Gamzee and smiled. "That was fun! I can't believe I can talk to people without seeing them!"

"Yeah," Gamzee said in a happy voice. "Karbro's nice, but he's just cranky. He'll come around to seeing us. So how've you never been on a motherfucking Husktop?"

Yunira bit her lip softly. She didn't want to think about her sweeps with the Condescension. Gamzee didn't need to know. "I just… preferred to be outside."

"Motherfucking nice," Gamzee grinned. Yunira smiled back reluctantly. She couldn't think about it. It was all over… right?

"Yunira!" she suddenly heard from outside. The two ran out to the front. Lindra picked Yunira up and ruffled her hair. "You ready to go? We have to get home." Yunira nodded as Lindra swept her up into her arms and walked towards the ship. Yunira waved goodbye to Gamzee, who did likewise happily. "We'll come visit them again soon, okay?"

"Okay, Lindra."


End file.
